Technical Field
The present invention relates to lasers, and more particularly to a monolithically integrated laser that is optically pumped by a light emitting diode.
Description of the Related Art
Enhanced light output for nanoscale lasers enables accurate and repeatable output in many technical environments. For example, nanolasers can be modulated quickly and, combined with their small footprint, can be employed for on-chip optical computing. The intense optical fields of such a laser also enable the enhancement effect in non-linear optics or surface-enhanced-Raman-scattering (SERS), and can be employed in integrated nanophotonic circuits.